dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Saiyaman Saga
The Great Saiyaman Saga is the twelfth saga of Dragon Ball Z. The manga volume that it is made up of is "The New Generation". It features Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters's lives seven years after the Cell Games. This saga is the first to feature the new generation of Z Fighters such as Goten, Trunks, Android 18, Emily, Simon, Emma, Justine, Julie, Cody, Valese and Videl. It takes place after the Other World Saga and before the World Tournament Saga. It aired in Japan in 1993. This saga is referred to as the High School Saga (ハイスクール編 'Hai Sukūru Hen', lit. "High School Arc") in Daizenshuu 2. Plot High School Life Seven years after the defeat of Cell in the Cell Games, Gohan is an 17-year-old teenager (16 in the manga) and has finally stopped training to focus on his studies. His mother decides that he needs further education to pursue higher studies, so she sends him to Orange Star High School. It is revealed that the city has been named after Mr. Satan in honor of his false claim that he defeated Cell. Gohan becomes the city's true hero by defeating criminals in his Super Saiyan form, thus earning him the title "Golden Fighter". He does this not to reveal his hidden powers, as that would attract unwanted attention to himself. On his first day to high school, he witnesses a bank robbery and transforms. At school, he meets Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter and Jimmy's younger sister, who generally fights trouble in the city and gets assistance from the police as well at the Cell Games from seven years ago. She is immediately suspicious of Gohan and thinks he may be the "Gold Fighter" because he resembles the hero. as the Great Saiyaman]] Afraid of being caught out, Gohan asks Bulma, who is now married to Vegeta, to make him a costume that will conceal his identity while fighting. She agrees and Gohan asks to see Trunks, who has been training with Vegeta since he was three-years-old. He visits with Trunks, who is now 8 years old, to play but Vegeta says that he is wasting his time with studying. With his new costume, he calls himself the "Great Saiyaman", a hero of justice, but Trunks thinks he looks like a geek. Gohan comes home and shows it off; his mother ignores it but his 7-year-old brother, Goten, whom Chi-Chi was pregnant with during the Cell Games, likes it. Once again, Videl is suspicious of the new superhero, and later finds out his secret after tricking him into confessing. She agrees to keep it a secret in exchange for flying lessons and on the condition that Gohan enters in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. If he refuses, she will tell everyone. Unable to get out of this problem, Gohan reluctantly agrees to teach Videl how to fly and enter in the tournament. Preparing for the Tournament Disappointed that he is being blackmailed by Videl, Gohan talks with Bulma and asks her to make some changes for his costume for the tournament as helmets or armor are forbidden in the tournament. Again, he likes his new costume, but Trunks again says it looks dorky. Vegeta again mocks Gohan for wasting his time studying and dating rather than training. Then out of the blue, Goku telepathically calls out to them with the help of King Kai. He tells them that he heard about the upcoming tournament and has been given special permission to return to Earth for one day so he can enter. Gohan is excited at getting to see his father again and Vegeta is excited that he will get another opportunity to fight Goku. Gohan visits all the other Z Fighters to tell them the news. It is revealed that Krillin has married Android 18 and they have a three-year-old daughter named Marron. Thrilled that Goku is coming back, the Z Fighters agree to go to the tournament, but most will not enter because they have retired from fighting. Gohan goes home to tell his mother and Goten, who are happy to hear the news. Chi-Chi even pushes Gohan to skip school and enter in the tournament because all the money they received after Goku's death is almost gone. Later that night, Goten asks Gohan what is their father like and Gohan responds like an angel. The next morning, Gohan takes Goten out to the woods to train him for the tournament. He is surprised that Goten is unusually strong for his age. Goten asks if he can be a Super Saiyan, but Gohan says that he needs to be very strong to do that, but to his shock, Goten transforms. Goten reveals that he transformed some time ago while their mother trained him; he transformed in front of her, much to her dismay, and she told him to never do it again. Gohan also discovers that Goten cannot fly so he decides to teach him with Videl, whom they see flying towards their house. On their way home, Goten tells his brother that he and Trunks play "fighting games" all the time and that Trunks is stronger than him, which does not surprise Gohan. Videl asks Chi-Chi where Gohan is, but she is hostile at the girl for bribing Gohan. When Gohan arrives, Videl harshly reminds him of their deal and Chi-Chi agrees to let him train her on the condition that she does not touch her son. This makes Videl angry and argue with her, much to Gohan and Goten's amusement. After teaching Goten and Videl how to control their energies, he teaches them the task of flying. Goten is easily able to accomplish this, but Videl has a tough time. Finally, she has had enough for one day and is about to leave when Gohan asks her to cut her hair because it would get in her face (she mistook it to mean that Gohan likes girls with short hair), which makes her angry. At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Trunks are training in the gravity room. Vegeta asks Trunks to rest because he is struggling with the gravity, but Trunks says that Goten told him about entering the tournament. Then, he transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Vegeta because Trunks is so young. He curiously asks Trunks to hit him and promises to take him to the park if he lands a hit on him. Trunks is able to do it, but Vegeta strikes his son down, which makes him feel guilty. He then asks Trunks who is stronger: him or Goten. Trunks says he is because he is a year older and Goten has not learned to fly yet. The next day, Videl, now with shorter hair, returns for her training along with her 6-year-old niece, Melissa, she's the daughter of Jimmy and Kayla. By now, she has mastered flying. She and Gohan have also become interested in each other romantically, something that even the shy Gohan can not admit, but everyone, especially Chi-Chi, is amused by it. The following events before the tournament show all the Z Fighters training in preparations for the big day. Finally on the day of the tournament, everyone is flying towards the island. Gohan tells Vegeta that all the Saiyans should not transform because it will make people remember them from the Cell Games and they will receive unwanted attention. Vegeta agrees to this. When they arrive, they begin searching for Goku, who appears with Fortuneteller Baba. Everyone embraces him and Chi-Chi tells him how much she missed him. Goku spots Goten hiding behind her as he discovers that the boy looks exactly like him and realizes that the boy is his son, and the two instantly bond. Videl meets up with Gohan and they show their feelings to each other after making a classmate, who has a crush on Videl, jealous. As everyone registers, Trunks discovers that he, Melissa and Goten will be put in the new Junior Division Tournament because they are under 15, much to his dismay. The story is continued in the World Tournament Saga. Anime and Manga differences * In the manga, when Gohan goes to school he chats with a classmate near the lockers and after he gives the wrong name for Great Saiyaman, Gohan corrects him. In the anime, that scene did not happen, instead a similar scene happened in the class with two other students talking and Gohan intervenes when they mention his name incorrectly. * The way Videl identifies Gohan is very different in the anime when compared to the manga. In the manga, after Videl receives a distress call, she goes to confront a Duo of Robbers and when Great Saiyaman arrives to help she quickly tricks him into revealing himself as Gohan. In the anime however, Videl still gets the distress call but instead confronts a bunch of bus jackers, Great Saiyaman still arrives to help but Videl does not find out his identity until after several other events unfold and it happens while Gohan is in school and not in his Great Saiyaman costume. ** The Duo of Robbers never appear in the Dragon Ball Z anime, though they do make an appearance in Dragon Ball Super. * Gohan being blackmailed into going on a date with a classmate named Angela is exclusive to the anime. * The Great Saiyaman and Videl's run in with the Red Shark Gang is exclusive to the anime. * Gohan attempting to rescue Chobi, the pterodactyl, from a Circus that kidnapped him is exclusive to the anime. * The Great Saiyaman crashing the set of a movie being made about himself is exclusive to the anime. * In the manga, Goku spent his time training in Heaven. While the location that was seen in the anime appears to be the same, it could also be the Grand Kai's Planet instead as a shot of the Planet was shown and the Grand Kai does make an appearance. * The anime shows Goten training with his mother and becoming a Super Saiyan for the first time. The manga referenced this as happening but never showed it. * In the anime, shortly after Goku spots Goten, Goten rushes to him for a hug and Goku lifts him off the ground in a show of affection. In the manga this does not happen and aside from Goku spotting Goten, the two barely interact with each other. * The scenes with Sharpener at the World Tournament, including his affection for Videl and his jealousy of Great Saiyaman and his attempts to reveal him are all exclusive to the anime. In the manga, Sharpener never showed he had any attraction towards Videl and only made a brief appearance at the Tournament. Characters Major characters * Gohan * Goten * Jimmy * Kayla * Melissa * Videl * Chi-Chi Supporting characters * Vegeta * Trunks * Bulma * Marcus * Amelia * Alyson * Nathaniel * Brandon * Natalie * Victor Elson * Anna * Emily * Cody * Zachary * Simon * Emma * Justine * Julie * Paul * Baron * Rebecca * Goku * Shaun * Danielle * Zesmond * King Kai * South Kai * Grand Kai * Fortuneteller Baba * Papoi * Krillin * Mr. Satan * Android 18 * Marron * Master Roshi * Turtle * Piccolo * Dende * Mr. Popo * Yamcha * Ox-King * Oolong * Puar * Kelly * Sharnper * Erasa * Melvin * Angela * Satan City Mayor * Rock * Jimbo * Slimjim * Chobi * Toh Toh * Mr. Musuka * Duo of Robbers * Farmer * World Tournament Announcer Battles featured * Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Bank Robbers * Videl vs. Criminals (anime only) * Gohan vs. Jimbo (anime only) * Videl vs. Jimbo (anime only) * Videl vs. Rock (anime only) * Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Red Shark Gang (anime only) * Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Circus Worker (anime only) * Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Videl (anime only) * Gohan (Great Saiyaman) vs. Toh Toh (anime only) * Krillin vs. Android 18 (anime only) * Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Super Saiyan) * Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Chi-Chi (anime only; flashback) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Trunks (Super Saiyan) * Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) * Jimmy (Potential Unleashed) vs. Melissa (Base/Super Saiyan) (anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes * Great Saiyaman Saga - Gohan's Secret (186-188) * Great Saiyaman Saga - Declaration (189-191) * Great Saiyaman Saga - Crash Course (192-194) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season Seven (195-219) (only episodes 200-209 are part of the Great Saiyaman Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 5 (169-209) (only episodes 200-209 are part of the Great Saiyaman Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets * Dragon Ball Z Season Seven (195-219) (only episodes 200-209 are part of the Great Saiyaman Saga) Manga chapters Chapter# Title * 421. (227) "Herculopolis High" * 422. (228) "Undercover" * 423. (229) "A Hero Is Born!" * 424. (230) "Videl's Emergency!" * 425. (231) "Revealed!" * 426. (232) "Strongest in the Heavens!" * 427. (233) "Let the Training Begin!" * 428. (234) "Videl Learns to Fly" * 429. (235) "Fathers" * 430. (236) "The Dragon Team Returns!" * 431. (237) "The Preliminaries Begin" Episode list Dragon Ball Z (10 episodes) Ep# Title * 200. "[[Gohan Goes to High School|'Gohan Goes to High School']]" * 201. "I am Saiyaman" * 202. "Gohan's First Date" * 203. "Rescue Videl" * 204. "Blackmail" * 205. "I'll Fight Too!" * 206. "The Newest Super Saiyan" * 207. "Take Flight, Videl" * 208. "Gather For the Tournament" * 209. "Camera Shy" Dragon Ball Z Kai (7 episodes) Ep# Title * 99. "Seven Years Later! Starting Today, Gohan is a High School Student" * 100. "A New Hero, Great Saiyaman, is Born!" * 101. "Videl's Crisis? Gohan's Urgent Call-out!" * 102. "A Monster is Taken Away! The Culprit is Great Saiyaman?" * 103. "Entering the World Martial Arts Tournament! Goten Shows Off His Explosive Power During Training!" * 104. "Gohan the Teacher! Videl's Flying Technique Tutorial" * 105. "The Dragon Team Fully Assembled! Goku Has Come Back!" Video Games Appearances * The events of this saga were covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Gallery VidelAndGohan.jpg|Great Saiyaman Saga EFfRellWoAEH-fx.jpg Episode_200.jpg|Gohan goes to High School Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Sagas